Battle of the Bands
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: It seem like the girls formed a band and because of this the boys did. They fight for fame, money, and it seems love too. Who will win the most battles? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice!  
Please enjoy . This will be a short chapter! sorry!

Battle of the Bands  
Chapter 1: Copycats  
By: Squirrelie102

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire are having a meeting in Hotaru's room. "We should make a band!" yelled an excited brunette. "Calm down baka, Mikan is right we should." said an emotionless inventor. "I play the guitar!" shouted Anna and Sumire at the same time. Sumire glared at the pink hair girl, but Anna doesn't care. " I play drums." said Hotaru. "I can be in charge of special effects and be the manager! Hotaru can you help with the manager part?" said a blue hair girl. Hotaru nodded her head in agreement with small money signs in her purple orbs. Sumire points to Mikan and smirks before saying, "You, can't be in the band she has no talent." Sumire chuckles at the thought of kicking her out of the newly found band. "Well, I play the guitar and I can sing!" said Mikan with her tongue sticking out. The green hair girl sighs in defeat.

Meanwhile... outside a couple of boys sat in a tree, listening to the girls. "Tch... boys I guess we are forming a band." said a boy with cold crimson orbs. "Hai!" was the response he got from everyone. With that said the boys jumped down and walk to Natsume room.

Hotaru smirks, she was the only one that noticed the eyes outside that were watching them closely. Nonoko taps her chin and starts to speak, "I will go ask Narumi for a place to practice." She took one step but stopped when Hotaru pointed her baka gun at her. "No need, we will practice in Mikan's new special star room, right?" moves the baka gun over so now it is pointing at Mikan. "Hai!' said Mikan sighing sadly. Quickly pulling herself together she starts to talk, "Lets practice now, but what song?" Everyone sweatdrops, because they forgot about it. "Baka, while walking you think of a song!" said the emotionless girl. With that said they leave to the baka's room. Once they get there it is already past midnight! "AHHHH! I need my beauty sleep!" shouted a girl with seaweed hair. Instead of everyone going to their own rooms everyone sleep on her bed. With Hotaru on the left then Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire on the right.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not Gakuen Alice!  
Sorry about the girls outfits! Please don't hate me! I have to make them look sexy in the boys eyes! Sorry! Sorry!  
I do not own the songs that are used!  
Hinder - Better than me  
Mariah Carey - Touch my body  
(in this fic they made their own beat for it!)  
My Chemical Romance - Teenager

Battle of the Bands  
Chapter: We are Rivals!?  
By: Squirrelie102

RING! RING! RING!

"Finally, class is over!" said a brunette girl. "Excuse me Sakura. You say something?" said a very pissed math teacher. "U-um nothing jin-jin!" said Mikan. As everyone walks out they hear Natsume talking to his friends. "Yo. Practice in my room at 6. We playing at the festival tomorrow." Everyone nodded their heads. The five girls walk their way to where the boys are now talking. "Hey boys!" said Sumire trying to be all cute about it. "You guys formed a band too?" said the smiling dense girl. "Yea, we playing at the next festival." said Koko. "That is so cool, that is when we are playing!" said Nonoko acting all impressed. "Who plays what?" said Hotaru, smirking at the boys. Koko starts to shake after reading her mind. Ruka spoke up, "I play drums, Koko and Kitsuneme play the guitars, Natsume sings, and Yuu is our manager/special effects person." Mikan mouths drops open, she never knew Natsume could sing.

Time Skip to the festival

"YAH!!" yelled the audience as they are jumping up and down. "Hello! We have two bands performing tonight! Give it up for Automatic Response!" yelled Narumi through the microphone.

The lights turned off.

The stage is know pitch black.

The crowd gets quite, wondering what is going to happen next.

You can hear strumming in the background.

The lights come on showing Koko playing.

Then Kitsuneme comes in playing along.

Natsume starts to sing.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose

Ruka starts to play the drums

_That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  


_You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
__**Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme**__: (And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  
_  
"You Rock!"  
"Natsume!!"  
"Ruka!!"  
"Automatic Response!"

Automatic walks off stage and smirks at the girls. When they reached the couch they sit down waiting till it was their turn again. They soon gave the girls puzzled looks because they are wearing long coats. Mikan sees this and sticks her tongue out. Narumi walks out on stage and takes the microphone in hand and starts to talk, "That was just Automatic Response! Now give a warm welcome to Mystery Dolls! They even got dressed up for us!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" was heard out in the crowd.

The boys stare at the girls waiting to see their outfits.

Lights turn off

They girls walk on stage, drop their coats and got ready.

The boys can't see anything because it is too dark to see.

Lights turn on.

Boys mouth drop!

Crowd goes wild

_They are wearing blue plaid skirts that are really short, they don't even reach half way to their thighs. With a white shirt sort of see through tied up in the front. Just a bit lower, showing their bras. Wearing knee high, cotton white, socks with black shoes. They all have their hair down with curls at the end. Giving them the naughty school girl look. _

"Damn, Polka is hot!" said Natsume  
"Yea, everyone is!" said Ruka  


The rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

They started playing.

Mikan grabbed the microphone, and started to sing in her sexy voice!

_uh, uh, uh In the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do _**Sumire**__: I do  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube Anna: YouTube  
__**Hotaru**__: Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
__**Sumire**__: 'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

While Mikan is singing, she starts to move her hips back and forth, in which shows off her curves.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  


_Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do _**Anna**__: I do  
If there's a camera up in here_

Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube Anna: YouTube  
_**Hotaru:**__ 'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
__**Sumire**__: 'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I_

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  


_Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

I'm a treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the life of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy _**Anna, Hotaru, Sumire**__: Nooo  
I will give you plenty joy_

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor Anna: throw me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs _**Hotaru**__: let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just a little taste  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body_

Know you like my curves _**Sumire:**__ I know you like it  
Come on and give me what I deserve__** Anna**__: Give me what I deserve babe  
And touch my body._

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah _**Anna**__: Yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah __**Hotaru**__: every little way you like to touch my body baby  
Touch my body __**Sumire**__: yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby  
Touch My Body __**Anna**__: uh Uh ooh ooh ooh  
Touch My Body __**Hotaru**__: come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh  
_  
The boys in crowd eyes have hearts in them.  
Girls are screaming their heads off.  
Automatic Response is blushing really hard back stage.  


"Thank you!" said Mikan , and the Mystery Dolls walk off the stage. The girls notice the boys'faces are red. So they walk up to the boys. "You are next, good luck." said the girls in their sexy voice, whispering in the boys ears. Of course, they blush even more. Natsume gives his famous "hn" and walks on stage, with his band following close behind.

After getting in position, they begun to play.

_They're gonna clean up your looks,  
With all the lies in the books,  
To make a citizen out of you._

Because they sleep with a gun,  
And keep an eye on you, son,  
So they can watch all the things you do.

Because the drugs never work,  
They're gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they've got methods to keep you clean.

They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds,  
Another cog in the murder machine.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid.

But if you're troubled and hurt,  
What you got under your shirt,  
Will make them pay for the things that they did.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  


_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Whoa yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

All together now!

All of Automatic Response:  
They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.  
So darken your clothes,  
And strike a violent pose,  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

Yet again the crowd goes up in loud shouts, as they walk off the stage. Narumi walks on stage in a short fluffy pink dress, it didn't even reach his thighs... He took the microphone in hand and did a twirl, making everyone turn pale. "Well I hope you all had a good time. Both groups will take a short break! After the break Mystery Dolls will sand two more songs, and then both groups will sang a song together." With that said he walks off the stage.

Natsume walks into his dressing room to take a pill for the major headache he has. He pops the lid off, take a pill out. Grabs a glass of water and pops the pill in his mouth and takes a huge sip of water. He swallows it whole, as he turns around, he stops. His eyes go big...

THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! MWAHAAAHAHAHAHA!! LOL

Squir: Thanks for reading, songs on the top of page. I bet you can't wait till next chapter? I know I can't!  
Special Thanks: To my Ipod in which I found all these songs!  
Ipod walks up on stage and does a bow for the crowd.  
"Bravo!" I yell! (clap,clap,clap,) Clapping in the background. The Ipod blushes. "Awwwww!" goes the 

crowd!  
Now I feel stupid... ByeBye! Love, Squir!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Recap!

Natsume walks into his dressing room to take a pill for the major headache he has. He pops the lid off, take a pill out. Grabs a glass of water and pops the pill in his mouth and takes a huge sip of water. He swallows it whole, as he turns around, he stops. His eyes go big...

End of recap!

Right there on his couch is a girl. Shoulder length green hair, green eyes. She walks forward and wraps her arm around him. "My name is Sumire." she says and crashes her lips on his. Natsume can't move because he is too shocked to see a fan in his PRIVATE dressing room.

The door goes wide open and in pops Mikan. She looks at the two kissing and smiles and walks out.

On stage

Narumi: "Hey! Well Automatic Response will be taking a break but Mystery Dolls are going to keep going and they might throw in some dancing!" The crowd goes wild!

Mikan walks on stage and grabs the microphone and says "This song is dedicated to Natsume Hyuuga and Sumire Shouda! Always keep fighting for love!"

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

Youre beggin me to go, youre makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

The now panting Mikan grabs the microphone and says "This song is dedicated to my special someone!" The crowd has hearts in their eyes. Some of the boys start to fight each other because they think Mikan was talking about that person.

I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When were grey and old  
cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when Im lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

When Im feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know Ill always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether Im right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call she wont forsake me  
Im loving angels instead

Hotaru walks up to the microphone and says "We will be taking a short break!" Mystery Dolls walk off stage.

Back stage

"Why, you dedicate that song to me and that fan? I am not going out with her! I don't even know her!" Natsume yells. Mikan smirks and walks up to him and says "What, you didn't have fun? I know the fan girl that I let in did.", and she walks away. Natsume mouth drops open, she was the on to let her in! 'It is time for pay back!' he thinks to himself.

Back on stage

Narumi "Ok! Here is the last song of the night!"  
Both bands walk on stage and everyone grabs a microphone.

All:  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.

Mikan:  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man

Natsume:  
In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

All:  
It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love

Mikan:  
Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

ALL  
Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love

Mikan:  
Measure your life, measure your life in love

During the whole song Natsume couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her voice sounds like an angel to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm re-writing this fic cause obviously its shit lol.

xoxo

--Beauty of the soul

--Squir-san

MOOOOOOO!!!! Go Cows!!!! Yea!!!!


End file.
